


Departure

by VesuvianSunshowers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianSunshowers/pseuds/VesuvianSunshowers
Summary: After Orelia and Cyril settle to Vesuvia, Cyril is drafted into a War back in his homeland. This is the couple’s departure.
Relationships: Apprentice/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This was another piece I had written and posted on my Tumblr. However, the version posted on my blog is a WIP, and this is the finished version. Cyril is also my OC, who was Orelia's fiancé before the plague. Comments are always welcomed! I hope you enjoy~

It was a gloomy and dark morning. The air was thick from the fog, and the grass was glistening from the dew. Orelia and Cyril sat at the creaky porch of their cabin all night watching the sunset and the moon rise. Little words exchanged between them, yet they both knew the burden in their hearts. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed wearily.

Now the birds began their dawn chorus, and the night sky began to lighten. _Our first Vesuvian sunrise,_ she recalled tearfully. Tears poured from Orelia's eyes.

Cyril turned to her with watery-eyes filled with reluctance, placing his forehead against hers. He cradled her face with calloused hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs and closed his eyes, savoring her scent. She leaned back to examine his face, which was in blotched in frustration. He was trembling.

Orelia wrapped his broad shoulders with her arms, feeling his trembling frame. She swayed softly at each side while humming in his ear. His hands searched her back, then clung on to her blouse desperately. Lingering moments pass.

"Love, it's about time we set off." She warned, regretful to break this moment. He nodded, and with a defeated sigh, he rose and went inside the weathered shack to retrieve his satchel and conscription notice. He took longer than necessary, but he returned with tear-stained cheeks, belongings, and Orelia's shawl.

"It's cold." he spurted while swaddling her head and shoulders.

"Thank you." she croaked, not knowing what else to say.

The docks were close to their cabin, but the journey there felt like an eternity. The couple trudged to the marinas, seeing the shipmen load and unload their chattels. Some people were waiting for their loved ones returning from travel. Others were bidding their farewells to embark on a journey of their own.

Cyril suddenly stopped and laced his fingers with Orelia's. He looked up at the foggy sunrise and recalled.

"Orelia... before meeting you, I had nothing. I was a lowly servant who was illiterate. I couldn't even speak the Common Language. Life was just unending of obligations." He turned to face her and looked into her eyes, his with pupils shaking. "You came into my life, and everything shifted.

Orelia hid her face in Cyril's jacket and sobbed into his shirt. He dropped his satchel and embraced her tightly, kissing her hairline and whispered sweet-nothings into her hair.

"We've been through so much pain together, and we're still here!" He praised. "But you, Orelia, are the bravest woman I know. Do you know that?"

She shook her head, differing from his statement woefully. "I don't think I am."

"I know you are. You put army-men and kings to shame!" he chuckled, kissing away her tears. "And you inspire me. You make me feel strong, just by being with you."

Orelia snaked her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his hastened pulse.

"Please, look at me." He asked softly, almost whispering. She slowly met his gaze and found his twinkling deep teal eyes. She never saw his eyes sparkle until this very moment. "I made a promise to you three years ago... that I would always protect you. I feel like leaving you here, is breaking that promise again. I'm so sorry." He solemnly apologized while crying silently.

"No, no!" Orelia soothed while wiping his tear with her pinky. " You always stayed true to your promise."

"But, I now realize... the promise wasn't necessary. You were always an honorable and purposeful woman. I admire you so much. I don't say this often but, Orelia, I love you! I love you so much!"

"Cyril, I love you too! I always have!" She wept as she put his hand to her heart. 

"Once again I have nothing to give you, I couldn't even buy you a ring," He laughed bitterly, as he traced her ring finger. "What type of fiance am I?" Before Orelia could respond, Cyril stood down on one knee. 

"I wanted to do this right... And this is my last chance-" 

"Odaesian soldiers! The ships depart in three minutes!" A captain bellowed, with a fierce gaze darted at Cyril. 

Unfazed, Cyril continued. "May I make one last promise to you, Orelia?" 

She nodded, forgetting how to speak, with her heart swelling with love. 

"I know we planned to do this as soon as we arrived, but things suddenly changed. I am going to fight this war. If- no, not if. When I come back, I will return to Vesuvia, in this very spot. And when I do, please, marry me." 

"Yes! _Yes!_ " She replied without hesitation. Filled with vigor and strength, Cyril rose to his feet and gazed at her lovingly, as if all his fears melted away. The two didn't notice the cheers and applauds from onlookers. He left a lingering kiss at her bare ring finger and lifted her by the waist and spun her. 

He then softly set her back on her feet and grabbed her hands, playing with tips her fingers. He sighed deeply and placed a lingering and tender kiss on her forehead. At this moment, Orelia felt his tears landing on her head. The pit in her stomach swelled up to her heart. She raised her head, and before she could look at him, Cyril pulled her into a fervent yet longing kiss. A kiss that swept her away from her senses, like waves washing away footprints at the shoreline. As he drew away, he readjusted her shawl and picked up his belongings. The two then strolled to the docks that lead to his ship hand in hand. After sharing their last embrace and shared their final farewells, her heart wrenched with each minute as it contested between hope and agony. The looming ghost of loneliness crept over her as watched the ship shrink in the distance as it sailed East. 


End file.
